


gemini-cancer

by tenderheart (moonpoets)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Resting on Shoulder, kind of unrequited but not really but it's all from iwachans side, set in an ambiguous time lol theyre third yrs though, this is just iwachan pining. let me project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpoets/pseuds/tenderheart
Summary: He makes Iwaizumi's heart pound like crazy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	gemini-cancer

He makes Iwaizumi's heart pound like crazy.

It's in the little things - when he smiles genuinely, big eyes sparkling and dimples appearing as if their sole purpose was to make Iwaizumi think about them all the time. Or it's moments where he looks tired, when he closes his eyes, leaning on the cool wall of the gym; where Iwaizumi thinks it's finally his turn to take care of him, because Hajime wholeheartedly believes that it's always been Tooru looking out for him. Or it's when he looks like he's about to cry - whether it be a game lost or one of his dumb alien movies - and he looks vulnerable and delicate and seems like he would fit perfectly in Iwaizumi's embrace. Or even when he steals Hajime's bento or when he guffaws so loud or even when he's saying the worst words to his opponents; Iwaizumi finds himself so drawn to him, so fond of moments that would seem miniscule to the next person but are worth reliving to Hajime. They're moments that don't mean anything - or mean everything - but never fail to make Iwaizumi feel that maybe, just _maybe_ , he was put on this earth because he was made to love Oikawa.

Hajime thinks that with just his love for Tooru alone, he could face the entire world. And isn’t that ridiculous?

Iwaizumi gazes at him. He stares at him across the gym, practicing his sets or busy making fun of Hanamaki's mismatched socks or just sitting there, closing his eyes and listening to the rhythmic sound of a volleyball bouncing off the floor. It’s as easy as breathing. Just like everything Iwaizumi deals with, the love he has is firm, unbinding - unconditional. It isn’t complicated, the love he has for Oikawa is a constant in his life. Hajime doesn’t cry, he doesn’t fantasise either. He doesn't mind that all he can simply offer is to be there for Oikawa, be the shoulder he cries on, be the pillar being trusted and depended.

 _It’s_ _awful_ , Iwaizumi thinks. He feels awful because of course, there are times when he does imagine. Whenever he starts to think that maybe, maybe he’d like to touch him more. Gently, delicately, softly. Now, he knows that Oikawa is not made of glass - Tooru is made of stars. Made of celestial beings, ever-present and never failing to make people gape at him in awe. There’s that unwavering need - itching under Hajime’s skin - of desire to be selfish. To linger his hands on his porcelain, moonlit skin. To be able to cup his heavenly face, to be able to peer into his starry eyes up close - Hajime has never kissed a constellation but he would very much like to. Maybe his love for Oikawa is planetary and astronomical and maybe all Iwaizumi can do is orbit around him. 

If Iwaizumi believed in fate or that bullshit about multiple lives, he trusts that in every alternate life he lives - he will always be loving Tooru. And just like how stars are everlasting, Iwaizumi's devotion would be too.

"Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi snaps out of his trance. _Speak of the devil_ , he thinks. Oikawa’s head peeks out under Iwaizumi's towel around his head, eyes gleaming as always and a smirk plastered on his face.

"You know Iwa-chan, slacking off isn't allowed here at all. As Seijoh's captain-"

He rambles on as he always does and Iwaizumi thinks he can see animated sparkles wash over him as Oikawa speaks with his hands (as he always does). _He looks dumb like this,_ Iwaizumi thinks but smiles secretly. He is so fond.

"- are you even listening to me? Iwa-chan, you're always so stuck in that big head of yours," Oikawa muses as he sits in front of him, flicking Iwaizumi's forehead with his fingers. He stares amusingly but Iwaizumi can see the slight flutter of worry wash over his eyes - and it's this. The way they know each other so well that they can sense even the smallest of things, it's the way they're so integrated into each other that makes Iwaizumi's burn. _As long as you want,_ Hajime thinks. He can wait as long as Oikawa wants as long as they are forever intertwined just like this.

“Come here.”

Oikawa’s head tilts. Despite the questioning glance on his face and his pursed lips, he follows nonetheless. Because they will always absolutely trust each other - even in the littlest things. This is who they are, trees growing on the same soil, roots weaving together (like pinkies link as a promise) and no matter how long their branches go and how far they grow; they will always be intertwined, so in tuned with the other's being.

Oikawa sits beside him, knees pulled up to his chest as well. He rests his head on his knees and peeks at Iwaizumi as if asking him if anything’s wrong.

Hajime doesn’t know either, all he knows is that he wants Tooru beside him. Warm and bright, his being seeping into Hajime’s until he’s so full of Tooru (scent, touch, hearing) that he can’t breathe.

If you asked Iwaizumi what he was thinking of doing, he doesn't really know either but they were tired. Exhaustion flowing through their veins like syrup, thick and viscous and sweet - the type you feel after a successful match.

He places his hand on the back of Oikawa’s head and gently leads it to his shoulder - ignoring the petulant yelp of surprise - and lets out a pleased hum.

 _Just lay here for now_ , Iwaizumi thinks.

Hajime is rarely selfish, but he’ll indulge himself today. Tooru is a small flame, a tempting attraction even to the likes of Hajime.. He engulfs Hajime’s entire being in fire - leaving him no air to breath and filling his lungs with smoke. Tooru is an ember that Hajime can withstand.

Surprisingly, Oikawa doesn’t say anything. His head is perfectly laid on Iwaizumi’s broad shoulder and he even shuffles closer so his neck isn’t too stiff. Their practice had already ended, Iwaizumi was just waiting for Oikawa to finish teaching the first years so they could go home together as always. So they sit there, feels like an eternity but also feels like a tenth of a second. It’s comfortable, just like anything associated with them - it really is as easy as breathing. So why is Hajime’s heart beating so loudly?

They’ve done this a million times, slept on each other’s shoulder on the bus, holding Oikawa’s head there when he first cried about his knee, Iwaizumi leaning on Oikawa’s shoulder that one time when he didn't feel like he was worth to be the ace - but this feels different. Almost like time stops for them and the only thing Hajime is aware of is their own heartbeats. Their breathing isn’t synchronised, Oikawa inhaling just as Iwaizumi exhales. But isn’t that them?

Tooru leads as Hajime follows; even since they were born, Tooru was brought to this world first while Hajime just after him. It’s why he firmly knows that he was brought here to love Oikawa because he’s already here waiting for him, extending out his hand to Iwaizumi as he perfectly reaches for it.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa’s voice is small, the type he uses when he’s about to confess something serious or the kind he uses right after he cries at his cheesy rom-coms. Iwaizumi lets out a questioning hum.

“I’ll wait for you.”

Hajime’s stomach is filled with butterflies. To others, it may seem like a confusing statement but to Hajime, he perfectly understands. It’s Oikawa asking if he’s okay, saying that he’s fine with waiting for Iwaizumi to say whatever’s bothering him. It’s short but sweet and so thoughtful (and so _Oikawa_ ) that Hajime thinks he might crumble.

Tooru has that shy, embarrassed smile on his face. The kind he used to wear when Iwaizumi's aunties would pinch his cheeks, or when he and Iwaizumi would share the same popsicles or, when Iwaizumi blurted out he looked pretty wearing a kimono when they went out for the summer festival. It's the one Hajime associates with childhood summer days when Tooru's cheeks are pink and flushed with sweat after they were running through forests, the one Hajime would think of before he fell asleep and think that Tooru is the only star he'd gladly wake up to. 

Before Iwaizumi gets to respond, Oikawa gets called by the coach so he breathes a long sigh and gets to his feet, not before looking back at Iwaizumi with those big, starry eyes. Iwaizumi just says, "Hey, Oikawa."

He stops after starting to walk slowly, stepping further away from Iwaizumi. Almost a little hesitant, like a string is connecting them and Tooru's too afraid to let it snap. 

"Yeah?"

"I'll wait for you." Iwaizumi calls out, smile evident in his voice.

And although Oikawa's considerably far now, more closer to the coach than he is to Iwaizumi. He laughs, openly and freely. Not a mocking guffaw or a teasing giggle but a genuine laugh - the one where he isn't pretending to be fine or putting on a mask. It's the one Hajime loves, his favorite one. He can feel the string connecting the both of them become golden, untouchable and never to break. Hajime hopes the string linking them together is just as tightly hugging Tooru's finger just like how snugly wrapped Hajime is around them.

Tooru gives him one last radiant smile. And Hajime hates to be cliché but he really is so beautiful. Handsome but pretty, the sun filtering through the gym's windows make him effervescent - his huge glistening eyes and pink cheeks and rosy mouth, maybe Tooru really is part of the heavens. 

And maybe Iwaizumi really is fine with anything, as long as they get moments like this until eternity. _It really is in the small things_ , Hajime thinks. It's the tiniest parts of Tooru that have made Hajime fall in love with his entire being.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic has nothing to do with. literally anything my knowledge on astrology is limited but yeah. its the name of [my iwaoi playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1k9ETQo8DBarwjXyQCYY4B?si=XqmjU0xeROeoc4irD78Nmg) lol <3
> 
> i didnt proof read this this is basically impulsive posting and its shit maybe i will edit tmrw but Yeah um enjoy
> 
> if u have anything to say, comments of any kind r truly appreciated!


End file.
